moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mantis Tank
Scorpion Cell |role = Anti-armor |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 280 |useguns = 90mm cannon |armortype = Medium |speed = 7 |turn = * 9 (unit) * 10 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $600 |time = 0:22 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |groundattack = 65-32.5 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone * 30% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = 55 frames (3.7 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |ability = Repairs other friendly Mantis Tanks in a radius of 1.5 around the Mantis Tank over 35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) when destroyed |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = DietingNinja }} The Mantis Light Tank is the main battle tank of the Scorpion Cell. Official description Much like its namesake, the Mantis Tank can attack its prey in the blink of an eye. Being by far the cheapest main battle tank, they are quickly produced and can easily swarm an enemy. To further increase their speed and decrease costs, the hull of the Mantis is made up of a unique combination of "smart" polymers and nanofibers, making the tank barely sturdy enough to withstand a few rounds. What makes the Mantis truly amazing though is when it is destroyed. The materials the tank is made up of are fully malleable when not under a constant low voltage which keeps it in rigid shape. This allows for friendly Mantis Tanks to quickly scavenge debris off the wrecks of their brethern and replenish their own damaged armor.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview With its combination of speed - in both movement and build time - and low cost, the Mantis is one of the most viable rushing tools available to any faction in Mental Omega. Similarly to its rival the Jaguar Tank, it also punches above its weight, doing more shot-for-shot damage than any of the Allied Nations tanks despite beating all of them in cost. The main weakness of the Mantis is its extreme fragility. Individual Mantises will fall very quickly to enemy anti-armor fire and while their repair boost ability can help somewhat, the tank's health pool is not large enough to make it a decisive factor. Due to this, deployment in overwhelming numbers is encouraged; however, Proselytes should be aware of the logistical problems brought on by attempting to engage with dozens of tanks at once. Splitting the force and surrounding the enemy in an open space is the recipe for success. Due to Scorpion Cell's lack of a heavy armor unit and the absence of dedicated anti-armor vehicles aside from the Speeder Trike, the Mantis Tank remains their most cost-effective tank even in the late game. Combined with Malver's deploy ability, a swarm of Mantises can remain a threat to the heaviest of enemy forces - providing they survive long enough to get into range. Appearances Act One * Mantis Tanks are introduced in Scrapyard as part of Rashidi's forces. After the first part of the mission, they'll fall under control of the player, and more of them can be built from the Stalin's Fist. These first Mantises have white chasses, similar to the colour scheme of the Allies, instead of the brown ones like normal Mantises. * In Warranty Void, a Mantis Tank can be found among the ranks of the ROC Rebels mind controlled by the Psychic Beacon. When the Psychic Beacon is cut off from power, it will join forces with PsiCorps alongside the rest of the rebels. It is stated in the briefing of Killing Fields that this tank belongs to some of Rashidi's men who operated amongst the rebels. Assessment See also * Lasher Tank * Opus Tank References zh:螳螂轻型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Epsilon Army Category:Scorpion Cell Category:Main Battle Tanks